universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Enmadnah
Entrance Creepy Portal A portal appears an Enmadnah will come out of it. Similair to Ganondorf's entrance. Special Attacks Neutral B - Hip Hop Radio Enmadnah will get out a radio and it starts to play some lame rap song. The sound from the radio does 8% damage and small knockback. If the radio plays for too long, the radio will explode which deals 12% damage and medium knockback. In order for Enmadnah to put away the radio, he must be next to it and the player must press the A button in order to put it away. Side B - E-N-M-A-D-N-A-H! Enmadnah summons Elmo to spell out his name. While he spells, the letters E, N, M, A, D, N, A, & H will spawn out. This move is somewhat the exact same as Nicholas Cage's Neutral B while he has his final smash activated. Enmadnah cannot spam this. Up B - Creepy Teleport Enmadnah will suddenly disappear for 5 seconds. After this, Enmadnah will appear on a new place on the stage. While the 5 seconds are active, Enmadnah can move around while he is invisible. But he must act fast while he is invisible. If Enmadnah touches someone while he is invisible, they will be dealt with some damage due to Enmadnah's invisibilty. Down B - Slow Motion Effect This move can only be used once per stock. A lightning bolt strikes the stage and the screen gets blurry and the match starts to slow down. All the players, hazards, items, or anything else will be slow for 10 seconds. Once those 10 seconds are up, the screen will go back to normal and the battle continues. Final Smash - Put a banana in your ear! Enmadnah will sing the song from Charlie the Unicorn. The song will go on and on and this will put the opponents to sleep. After the song, Bananas will fall from the sky, Acting like projectiles, slip traps and yes, Food. The bananas cause great damage if they hit an opponent. KOSFX KOSFX1: (Screams) KOSFX2: AAAAH! Star KOSFX: (Slow, deep scream) Screen KOSFX: D'oh! Taunts Up: (Signature laugh) Sd: A'one to three four! Dn: (Shows the word "ENMADNAH" over his head) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Signature laugh) Victory 2: (Dances with his boombox) Victory 3: All you have to do is put a banana in your ear! Lose/Clap: (Covering his face with one hand) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Enmadnah is similair to Ernie from Sesame Street, but he happens to be seen in video parodies. He is (possibly) a YTP version of Ernie that acts like Ernie but is very different from Ernie. Enmadnah was made by a user named "Schmankin". Also, he is actually a kaiju meant to look like Ernie. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Punch, lower uppercut, spin punch. *Dash Attack- Kick Tilt Attacks *Side- Point *Up- Uppercut *Down- Headbutt Smashes *Side- Clap *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - Fist Slam Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Bonuses While performing a combo, Enmadnah will spell out his name. But in order to do this, Enmadnah must spell out his name by performing the following attacks: #Punch = E #Lower uppercut = N #Spin punch = M #Clap = A #Point = D #Headbutt = N #Uppercut = A #Fist Slam = H Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon The Sesame Street logo Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Enmadnah's hair and Kirby gets complete black eyes. Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance 'Pit: '''Who is that? '''Viridi: '''Looks like you're facing Ernie from Sesame Street. '''Palutena: '''That's not Ernie, Viridi. '''Viridi: '''Huh? Why's that? '''Palutena: '''This character is known as "Enmadnah" '''Pit: '*giggle* "Enmadnah"... '''Palutena: '''Pit, what's so funny? '''Pit: '''His name! '''Palutena: '''Very well Pit, Enmadnah is a character that looks like, talks like, and acts like Ernie but he's not Ernie. This is probably because he's actually a kaiju meant to look like him. '''Viridi: '''A kaiju, huh? Can he breath fire? '''Palutena: '''Nope, but he can slow things down and sometimes reverse things as well. '''Pit: '''So, what do I have to do to take him out? '''Palutena: '''Pit, try to avoid him as much as you can. He can also teleport too. '''Pit: '''Thanks Lady Palutena. Extra Colors & Costumes TBA Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NWFgqWPr6vI Trivia *He is sorta like a Sesame Street version of Spingebill according to WageGannon6. Category:Playable Characters Category:Anti Heros Category:W.I.P. Category:Super WageGannon6 Bros Brawl Category:Villains Category:Look-Alike Characters Category:YouTube Poop Category:Puppets Category:Parody Characters Category:Puppeteers Category:Clone Category:Different version Category:Jim Henson voiced